Kakukokoro
|kanji = 隠心|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|run = TBA|opening = My Lost Dream|ending = Meteoric Past|genre = Magical Girl}}Kakukokoro (隠心, lit. Hidden Heart) is a magical girl anime created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Characters Main Protagonists Haruna Kaori Haruna Kaori (春泣かおり) is the main protagonist of the series. An extremely timid girl who has no confidence whatsoever, Kaori is a very quiet and lonely girl who constantly dreams of being a different person - especially when she loses her best friend and partner, Akimorise Mahiru to the monsters known as the Lost. She, however, is intelligent yet cowardly - pretty much always running away from battles. When transformed, her theme colour is pink and she wields a sword as her weapon. Akimorise Mahiru Akimorise Mahiru (秋森瀬まひる) was Kaori's best friend and partner before her death (shown in episode 1). The opposite of Kaori, Mahiru was a popular and energetic girl who was never afraid to fight off the Lost. Despite this, Mahiru was risk taking and never thought about consequences when fight - often heading straight into battle. When transformed, her theme colour was purple and she wielded a bow and a set of arrows as her weapon. Yūkimaru Akari Yūkimaru Akari (勇気丸あかり) is a new magical warrior who takes Mahiru's place as Kaori's partner due to Mahiru's death. Energetic yet clumsy, Akari is a constantly forgetful and mischievous girl who tends to get terrible grades and has to attend extra classes due to her lack of high grades. Despite this, she rarely attends the extra classes and gets into great trouble due to this. When transformed, her theme colour is purple and she wields a bow and a set of arrows as her weapon. Antagonists Drake Drake '(ドレイク) is the main antagonist of the series. A cynical yet highly confident man, Drake is murderous and unmerciful with full control over the Lost due to wielding the Crimson Mace which is able to summon the Lost with one swing. He is additionally the unbiological father to Akane Miyuna who can also transform into a magical girl. Akane Miyuna '''Akane Miyuna '(赤音みゆな) is the adoptive daughter of Drake and one of the antagonists of the series before joining the protagonists in episode 18. Miyuna is a cold and distant girl whose parents died when she was 13 due to a car crash, leaving Miyuna an orphan who lived on the street where she faced bully and animal attacks before she was apparently blessed with a Unmei Key to transform into a magical girl. When transformed, her theme colour is red and she wields a pair of guns as her weapons. The Lost The 'Lost '(ロスト) are the main monsters of the series who are summoned using the Crimson Mace. Locations Items 'Unmei Keys '(運命キー) are the items that the main characters use in order to transform '''Crimson Mace (クリムゾンメイス) is the item used to summon the Lost. Media Episodes Main Article: Kakukokoro - List of Episodes Kakukokoro will consists of 34 episodes and is set to air on the 30th March, 2019. Music Main Article: Kakukokoro - Music Trivia Gallery Haruna Kaori-Profile.jpg|Kaori's official profile Yūkimaru Akari.png|Akari's official (head) profile Category:Anime Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Kakukokoro Category:Kakukokoro Series